


Little Ms. Hero

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [61]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: College, F/M, Modern, Vigilantism, super hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "At first, I couldn't believe that little sweet (Your name) could be the Heartless (favorite flower)." He stopped, inches in front of your gun. He pushed the barrel aside, so it wasn't aiming for his chest. He leaned forward, centimeters from your lips to finish, "but everyone has a dark side." He breathed out, deeply, faltering your own breath. "Maybe that's what intrigued me, so." He closed the gap, kissing you with a dark passion.





	Little Ms. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (F/F)= favorite flower

**Little** **Ms** **. Hero**

**For** **MuseAlpha23** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **23**

********************

College was as easy as high school. For you, at least. It was probably why you made a decent amount of money tutoring other people. Although, there was one person you tutored who didn't seem to need it.

Hiccup.

You never knew why he came to you in the first place. He just met up with you every day for tutoring between four thirty in the afternoon to six. You also never refused to see him, despite his grades being as fine as yours. He definitely didn't needed tutoring, or at least tutoring every day. So why did he come?

He almost always had the correct answer. He rarely asked questions about any topic, and if he did, they were just to confirm he understood. He just sat and finished his homework, then waited for you to check it, staring at you the entire time with that small smile of his.

He had the same schedule as yours. Almost every semester. He worked at the same coffee shop you did, too. He was going into a similar field of work as you, not exact but close, which explained the similar school schedules.

You set his paper down on the table. "Good work."

He smirked, "Did I get any wrong?"

You sighed, he did this every time. "No. Every answer is correct."

"Miss (L/N)!" another person called.

"In a second!" you called. "If you're done, you're free to leave." You knew he wouldn't. He was usually the first to arrive and certainly the last to leave.

"I still have a paper I'd like you to review. I'm almost done with it."

You sighed. Though he excelled at science, math, history, you name it, writing papers was not his specialty. Luckily, it was one of yours. "Alright. Just call me over when you're ready."

You walked to the table where some other boy needed your help.

Your nerves eased now that you had stepped away from your crush. That was why you allowed him to stay, because you enjoyed spending time around him. You also often talked to him. Sadly, today was not one of your talkative days. You weren't in the mood. Hiccup had quickly learned about your mood and how it changed you in sometimes big ways.

You were easily frustrated but pushed your feelings aside to help the rich boy who needed desperate help in school. He was an idiot. And he also loved to flirt with you.

"Hey, babe," he smirked. He laid his hand high on your thigh. You shoved it off. "Wanna come to my place tonight? I can make your time worthwhile."

"No. I have better things to do," you said bluntly.

"Like?"

"Not hang out with an idiot." You weren't usually so rude, but you were in no mood to put up with his games. Especially not with family issues running about. Or your night job.

"Ouch, babe-"

"Call me that again, and I'll brake your hand." You glared. He gulped and stopped flirting. "Now, what did you need help with?"

You explained the same question a dozen times, and he still didn't understand it! Someone else had called you over five minutes ago.

"Look," you stood. "I'm going to go help Ben, then I'll be back."

"If you want me to explain it, I can," offered Hiccup. "Oh, and I'm done with my paper."

You nodded. "Yes, thank you."

By the time you finished, it was past six. You eagerly had everyone but Hiccup leave.

"I can go over your paper tonight and work on it together tomorrow," you suggested. "When is it due?"

"In about a week. Your plan works for me," he smiled.

You smiled back, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. At four twenty on the dot."

You laughed, "About that, do you ever wait outside or something? How do you always get here at the exact same time? I know you live in the building next to mine, but still."

He winked, "I'm just that talented."

You laughed again, opening the door for him. "That you are."

He mentally debated something, then leaned forward to kiss your cheek. "But so are you," he added. He waited for you to say something, but you could do nothing but smile and blush. With a, "Goodnight, mi'lady," he left.

You shut the door behind him and smiled even wider. Your crush just kissed you! You had been fairly certain he liked you, but his action just proved it! You were excited, to say the least.

You stood properly and shook your head. You couldn't afford to be distracted. Especially not at night. You couldn't afford to get to close to anyone. It would put that person in danger.

You prepared yourself for your night job and left at seven to your secret lair. It wasn't too far, and you always covered your face and triple checked to make sure no one was around to watch you enter.

************

Less than an hour later, you were on your black with silver flames motorcycle, chasing a band of bank robbers. A small job, but you were fine with a slow night. You had a test tomorrow, so you wouldn't be able to stay out too late.

You drove up beside the truck full of guns, money, and thieves. You raised your arm and pulled the trigger of the gun in your hand. You quickly slowed and watched the protected heavy duty truck as it spun out of the control at the loss of its driver. The other two on the team couldn't shoot you from their position in the back of the truck.

You took the chance to drift to a quick stop as the trucked passed you. You didn't flinch as the booming thunder of the truck crashing. You hopped off the bike before walking boldly to the crashed truck. Without hesitation, you lived up to your title as the Heartless (F/F) and shot the two who survived in the back of the truck. With your mission completed, you hopped on your motorcycle and made the trip back to your lair.

You hadn't been expecting any visitors, so you were surprised to hear, "I always knew there was something special about you," from behind. You whirled around, eyes widening as you saw who it was. And there stood Hiccup, leaning against the wall of your lair, smirking his pretty little face off. "Of course, I didn't think it was to something of this extreme. So, how are you, (Y/N)?"

You didn't lower your gun. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk vanished as his demeanor changed. He walked towards you, slowly as he spoke. "Exactly what I thought when I followed you here. At first, I couldn't believe that little sweet (Y/ N) could be the Heartless (F/F)." He stopped, inches in front of your gun. He pushed the barrel aside, so it wasn't aiming for his chest. He leaned forward, centimeters from your lips to finish, "but everyone has a dark side." He breathed out, deeply, faltering your own breath. "Maybe that's what intrigued me, so." He closed the gap, kissing you with a dark passion.

He pushed you into the wall beside the shelves that held your weapons. As your gun slipped from your fingers, he caught it and hastily shoved it on the shelf. Your hands laced themselves with his thick, soft hair as his tongue swept across your lips. You parted your lips to gasp at the speed his tongue darted in, exploring the entire cavern at once. His hands gripped your waist tightly; his body pressed yours between him and the wall.

He pulled back just enough to whisper, "Yes. You're perfect in every way."

You scoffed, "Of course I am. I'm the savior of this city, and a girl who can kick - - -." (AN: I'm sure you can figure out the last word on your own.)

"And you're a Hell of a kisser, little Miss. Hero," he teased, shoving his lips to yours once more.

And that, my friends, was the last night the Heartless (F/F) was alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
